Arabella who?
by Shadowkissedwolf1902
Summary: What if Bella isn't who she says she is? What if one day her family comes back for her? How will the Cullen's react when the Mikelsons come to town? Chapter 2 up
1. Prologue

**hey Guys this is my first story so plz let me know how it is **

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot **

Lady gagas telephone blasted from my phone letting me know that I have a text from pixie sparkles a lot it read:

**Bella come round I need to give u a hole new look x ~ Alice.C **

**ok ok I will b 5 mins ~B.S **

I sighed as I sent my reply growling as I typed B.S, I hate that name but my family said I have to 'blend in' yea right blending is so normal and dull kind of like my hair and eyes. The brown mop I call hair hangs lifelessly on my shoulders.

Looking down I wished I could dress like I used to and not how Edward thinks I should dress and act. To be honest that mind pervert is always so controlling and I'm getting sick of it, I mean I can't even play a video game with Emmet cause he thinks he is too dangerous for a clumsy human like me. If only they knew.

'well I better get going' I thought to myself

Wait I need to introduce myself,

Im Arabella Mikealson and I am an original vampire.


	2. Cheater, cheater

**hey guys I'm back thnx for all your great reviews keep em coming and I promise to update even faster! Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Ara/Bella **

Getting in my rustbucket of a truck I drove down to the Cullen household at a terribly slow speed stopping besides Edweirdos stupid shiny Volvo i spotted the one and only hyperactive spikey haired pixie waiting to drag me in and play Bella Barbie again, she pulled my arm so hard that I swear, if I was human it would be torn right off.

spotting Emmett and the Major play video games i decided to put on more of a show " jazz Em please help"

" sorry belly button but were a bit busy" they just chuckled at my helpless expression. Oh, soon I'll be they one laughing.

Three painful hours later Alice decided that I was ready. She dressed me in a light blue dress and sliver ballet flats and put wayyyyyyyyyyy too much makeup on but made my hair look okay I guess.

Trudgeing down the stairs I presented to trip while major caught me, but only now did I realise everyone was here apart from mind reader. Using my awesomely enhanced hearing I heard noises coming from the guest room, oh this should be fun.

counting to three I kicked open the door to find assward and Tanya Denali on the bed. " fuck you mr sparkly mind perv I cannot believe you would cheat on your girlfriend, I mean I don't really love you anyway bu...oops did I say that last part out loud?" I screamed acting innocent by the end.

suddenly my senses picked up the sound of five pairs of feet running at inhuman speeds( did I mention my senses are awesome) and instantly smirked. I whipped round at the sound 5 gasps, seeing all the Cullen's shocked faces, apart from rose who was ... Smirking? I quickly explained the situation to the coven of sparkly vegetarians( I mean really they worse than stefen) only to be interrupted by rose screaming " you bitch! Edward deserves so much better than a tramp like you, that's why I set him up with Tanya. He needed to know what TRUE happiness was!"

I just turned around and calmly walked down the stairs when the door blew open to reveal 5 very familiar faces.

" Hello love did you miss us" came that British accent we all shared.

**okay peeps what did you think r & r ASAP so I know wether to continue and thnx for all your support on my first story.**


	3. Major Jazzy Whitlock

" ligah, Becca, Nik I miss...wait what the hell are you doing here?" I shouted ignoring the confused and angry looks of the Cullen's." Ara I'm hurt we only came to get our favourite girl back, also if I may be blunt- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH COLD ONES!" Nik said raising his voice to a shout by the end.

" we'll dearest bro... I started but was cut off by Edshit growling and grabbing me pulling me into his chest " love, stay away from them they are very dangerous vampires not to mention evil and why are they calling you Ara Isabella?" He growled. Honestly can he not take a hint, I mean he just cheated on me with the blond sparklypire and now he thin... I was pulled out of my inner monologue by the very handsome Damon Salvatore, really can I not even finish a thought now. He may be my husband but one day I'm gonna kill him.

"Isabella really Ara?" He chuckled, " and what are you wearing" I looked down at my plain jane clothes and shrugged " I had to fit in and Eddie boy I'm touched, you think we are evil." I giggled " yeah we are soooooooooooo much worse" my sister Becks finished for me.

Whipping round to face the Cullen's I exploded " and by the way mr. Mindperv in case you came down with a serious case of memory loss, which is worrying considering your 'vampires' you can't control me. You cheated on me with blonde whorpire over there!" I pointed at Tanya " and you, you probably saw this coming you bitch of a psychic" I ranted at Alice " Rosabitch, I want nothing more than to rip you limb from limb right now, but that would punish Emmett and we wouldn't want that now would we" I sneered " major Jasper Whitlock, you were my best friend, hell you were dammies best man at our wedding. And I am hurt you don't remember me or the wonderful Salvatore's but maybe I could fix that!" Suddenly he ran over to me and grabbed me into a bone crushing hug " Arabella. How could I forget my best friend and second in command? And how was I even dating pixie over there? Captain Damon Salvatore good to see you again. I got to agree with d here Ara what are you wearing?" He rambled on and Damon just nodded a hello while smirking at me. I winked at him before continuing.

" Take off your disguise MJ, I much prefer your blue eyes" laughing he gained his colour back and his eyes transformed back into his glistening blue thanks to a spell I got a witch to perform on him to keep him in hiding. "Jazz you're human" pixie pire squealed " far from it , and don't call me jazz pixie only Ara can call me anything other than major" he glared, his southern accent back in full force. Next thing I see was psyco psychic flying at me with her teeth bared.

**okay guys third chapter up. I am so sorry that I made you wait so long! R and R and let me know how it was and what you want to happen next! **


	4. New names

And in a flash Damon and Stefan ( I honestly forgot he was here) were pinning pixie down while my family ( the Mikealsons ) we're fully vamped out and growling protectively in front of me. The Cullen's had a mix of expressions on thier glittery faces:

Esme, sad and confused

Carlisle, intrigued

Emmett, confused and amused

Rosalie, angry/ furious

Jazz, very Amused

at this point Rebecca decided to speak up, " listen up bitches. You will not hurt my sister, her best friend or her husband in any way. You got that pixiebitch, Rosa bitch , mind perv , dr sparkles, mother pire and vamp on steroids!" I had to laugh at her nicknames for them " Becks I love. Those nicknames, we might have to use those huh Major?" " damn right minor" he drawled still glaring at our ex family. " Bella. Come back here this instant!" Edward growled " oh you should not have done that pretty boy" Nik chuckled darkly and he was right I hate being orderd around. Letting my full vamp face show I exploded again " My name is not fucking Isabella Swan. My name is Arabella Mikaelson-Salvatore, twin of Rebecca Mikealson and younger sister of Klaus, eligah and Finn Mikaelson. Wife to Damon Salvatore. I could tear you apart before you could even blink! AND NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO UNLESS THEY WANT TO BE ASHES ON MOTHERPIRES FLOOR," I screamed making them cower in fear.

I walked over to my husband and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Eddie had to ruin it. " but love, what about all the time we spent together and all the times we kissed?" He said smirking obviously thinking I would get in trouble. Before I could tear his head off Damon stepped in with that shit eating grin on his face. "Actually Eddieboy me and Ara have an agreement. Every hundred years or so we have an affair with an human to spice things up a bit. Oh and one more thing never call my dark bagel love again or you'll have a boatload of original vampires on your tail." He said in a scarily calm tone. Apparently it worked because suddenly all the Cullen's were gone.

Score one for the bad ass originals score zero for the fairy vamps.

"Well dear family let's head home" I said my accent flowing free " of course Ara, but tell me you will put on decent Clothes and take your disguise off and your motorcycle is waiting" Stefan piped in, and off we went but I feel we will see the Cullen's very soon. Time for a makeover.


	5. Gathering an army

Back at chief Swans house I took out my muddy brown contacts letting my blue eyes shine and tore off the lifeless brown wig I've been supporting for a year now causing my blonde and purple hair to cascade down my back in waves. Reaching under my bed I pulled out my clothes but not those plain jane ones I normally wear. Grabbing some dark ripped skinny jeans, a belly top saying 'dark angel' on the front, my killer heel boots with purple buckles and belts on them. Finally I pulled on my black studded leather jacket. After applying my make up- smokey eyes, mascara and eyeliner, I trudged downstairs to be met with my family. " that's better darlin'" the major drawled. "Why thank us jazz" I said back in my southern accent from my time in Houston. Walking into my garage I got on my purple ducati panigale, my baby while Damon got on his MV Agusta F4CC and the Mikaelsons got in Niks Lamborghini murcielago. Stef and Jazz were in jazz's ford GT40. About half way there I got bored "we're off to mystic falls the bestest place of all" is sang to the wizard of oz tune. " Ara babe, we love you but please STOP SINGING THAT SONG" my dark prince said from beside me. Maybe 229 times was a bit much.

"Sorry babe I just can't wait. I mean mystic falls is our hometown and I heard the doppëlganger is Steffies girlfriend. How'd Nik take that btw" I asked getting serious by the end. "Not too well until you made that phone Call and suddenly he stopped trying to kill her. What did you say?" He said looking into my eyes I put on my best innocent face and smiled sweetly " I just told him to stop or he wouldn't have his manhood anymore" it was funny but not as funny as Damon's face. It wAs just gaping like a fish. I chuckled and drove off.

Once we finally arrived I sighed and ran into the Salvatore boarding house- the place I call my second home. "Where's Zachary " I asked curiously you see he's Damon's and Stefan's lots of greats nephew there fore my however many greats nephew in law. "Um...well you see Arabella" uh oh " a...um...a rogue vamp killed him" ( I know in the books Damon killed him but it wouldn't work so I changed it) he said going very quiet by the end"WHAT HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN" I screamed " we are so sorry Ara" I just sighed and walked into mine and Damon's bedroom only to find the one and only Lexi. (I know she died but this is my story) I screamed and ran to her. "We'll it's good to see you to girl, I heard some cold one cheated on ya with a blonde sparkly. When do I get to stomp on the ashes?" I laughed at her antics "not yet lex, but I'm sure we'll be seeing him again." I said sadly. "Don't worry angel if they show there sparkly faces again they'll have me and major to deal with, ain't that right major" he said with that evil glint in his eyes. "Damn right captain. If I see him again he'll be ashes in the wind"

"Hey Stefan I'm home" a voice said just as the door banged open "where are you?" That sounded so much like Katerina petrova except it was too ,,,,,,, sweet. " in here Elena" ah so this was the doppëlganger, I might have fun with this. "Hey- who the hell is she?!" Huh I thought only vampires and shifters could growl. "I darlin'- I started with my southern accent firmly in place- am Arabella Mikaelson-Salvatore. Hot stuff in leather over here's wife" I explained trying to keep a straight face "NO,NO,NO DAMON AND STEFAN ARE ALL MINE, HE CAN NOT BE MARRIED TO YOU SLUT OF AN ORIGINAL!" She screamed her face getting redder by the second. " babe what's wrong with you" Stefan enquirerd "she's being controlled Stef- " no I'm not bitch" Lexi pinned her down after her interruption " and we know who, it's all thanks to over favourite mind pervert, assward Cullen " major finished for me. " lock her in the cellar baby bro and let's turn this guy to ashes"

thats my husband violence first talk later, but that's why I love him. "We will need help, I can get the wolf pack and my family to help." Was my response " I can get peter and Charlotte" Jazz " I will get Bonnie,Caroline and Tyler " Stefan " and I'll get rick" Damon.

So me and Lexi went off to my first home- the Mikealson mansion. "ORIGINALS GET YOUR UNDEAD BUTTS DOWN HERE WERE GOING TO WAR WITH THE SPARKELPIRES" I yelled at the top of my lungs even though it knew they would hear even if I whispered. "WHOOO let's go kill some cold ones" that was Becca. Kluas came down saying he would call in his hybrids and Eligh said he didn't know anyone who could fight. And off we went to meet up with the others.

**Major/Jazz pov**

time to call my know it all of a brother

' what's up major I have a feeling you need us for a battle with minor' -peter

' of course you would know just get your all knowing ass down here' - I growled

' 'course Major see you soon' and with that he hung up before I could reply. **stupid al knowing bitch why did you call him anyway jasper . **I called him to help major now shush and let me think. That's better, I finally have peace in my own head.

**Ara pov**

let the training begin.

**okay guys that's my new chapter. R&R. Im starting a new story called Bella's pack so look out for it. Thanks for all your support for this story**


	6. AN PLEASE READ

**an I said I was going to start a story Bella's pack but I **Lost interest and am going to start something different sorry.


	7. training

**sorry it took so long guys I went in for a check up and ended up havin shingles, anyway on with the new chapter**

**AN I OWN ONLY THE PLOT.**

" Okay guys thank you all so much for coming to help us get rid of the Cullen's once and for all-" everyone cheered " Today we train but first lets introduce everyone, we will not attack until the fairies do, so this is the La Push shape shifter pack, Sam, Leah, Seth, Quil, Paul, Colin, Brady, Embry and their Alpha Jake." they knew everything and couldn't wait to kick some cold one butt also they exept me for who I am. " this is Bonnie and her witch friends, Avril, Sophie, Davina, JJ, Liam and Ty" they nodded "this is my brother hybrid pack Tyler, Hunter, Hayley, Kiera, Jesy, Mackenzie and Izzy" they howled? "and these are my friends and family, Damon, Stefan, Rebecca, Niklaus, Eligah, Caroline, Lexi, Major, Charlotte and our own personal cold one Yoda- Peter" he growled at that last bit.

I created a training arena witch powers and heard everyone gasp, oops forgot to tell them that bit. it had different areas for different people/species. " I want all vampires slash cold ones with Damon, the packs with Klaus and the witches with me, after awhile we will switch so that we can learn how to fight all sorts of people the instructors are me, Damon, Major, Yoda, Char and Nik."Petey growled again. " ready go!"

**5h 45mins later**

"okay guys me and my family were talking and decided to move back to forks everyone can go home but keep practicing and we will call you before the battle" and with that everyone left and we packed for forks

**the next day**

we arrived in Forks at around midnight and now we are getting ready for school or hell as I call it. And we were gonna make an impression.

I was wearing a black tank top with a dark purple leather jacket coverd in chains, a pair of skinny jeans covered in rips and chains/ pins, and my purple and black biker boots with my streaked hair in a ponytail. Lexi was wearing the same but with blue instead of purple and blue streaks, and Becca was pink instead of purple and pink streaks. they both had blue and pink versions of my ducati. we decided to be two gangs with the boys wearing leather jackets saying the 'dark princes' and us with ' Fallen angels' on ours. our gang names were also on all of our vehicles. jumping in/ on our respected vehicles and sped off to the hell hole.

Stylishly parking next to a silver Volvo, jeep and Porsche us girls were laughing our heads off about how we beat the boys here. And geuss who was staring at us like we had two heads- the goddamn fricking Culllens. " ya'll don't think you have a shot at taking us down do ya?" Jazzy growled at them. " Jazzy come on back t me and Bella can go back to Edward like a good girl" the very annoying pixie said in a sickly sweet voice. Major was about to respond but I jumped in before he could " now you listen here pixie and you listen good, I will never get back with mind perv over there and no one calls me Bella my name is Arabella but you don't get to talk to me and last but not least if you think for one minute that you can somehow worm your way back into Major's heart you are dead wrong" I said my tone growing darker by the word. this started a growling competition. so we left and went our separate ways for first period- the boys are seniors and us girls a year below them. first was Italian wth the Cullen's and Lexi, luckily we didn't need to listen as we are fluent in it.

me and Lexi were chatting about how boring this class was while Alice and Emmett- our two Cullen's for this class when the teacher interrupted us, " miss Mikealson care to share what you were discussing with miss Salvatore?" said Miss Baron " La signorina mi dispiace stavo parlando con il mio amico Lexi so come io sono fluente in Italiano e in alter cinque lingue"* I said smirking she just looked very very angry " yes well just please concentrate" she almost growled

the rest of the morning and lunch was uneventful well apart from the stares and whispers from the sparklys. by fifth period I was ready to tear someones- mainly Edwards- head off. the bell rang signaling for me to go into biology. and with that final thought I walked straight into hell to be met with the face of the devil.

**an. * sorry miss I was just talking to my friend Lexi about how I am fluent in Italian and 5 other languages.**

**please R&R **


	8. Fight with the devil

**An soz it took me so long but please enjoy**

"Be-" I cut off his groveling " leave me alone Edweirdo" I growled and walked over to the teacher. " okay class please welcome Arabella Mikealson, Miss please take your seat next to mr Cullen." I swore under my breath and trudged over to the table. For the whole lesson he stared at me so I just ignored him and bolted to my bike when the bell rang. Once I got there my girls were there waiting for me. " what's up my Fallen Angels, you might wanna get ready for a fight cause Jerkward is stalking over here" with my final words we turned to face the Cullen clan.

" what the hell did you do to Elena Eddie?" good old Lexi, always straight to the very sharp point. " so you got my message then, all I did was mess with her mind a little. I will reverse it if you come back to me" he had a stupid smirk on his stupid face. " Actually Ed, she already reversed whatever you did to me mind reader" said our fourth fallen angel coming up to us in her fallen angel outfit matching ours with white instead. " Sparklies meet our fourth Fallen Angel Elena Gilbert-" I started to say but was cut off as arms encircled my waist and a voice cut in"- and my girlfriend. any trouble here girls because your dark princes have arrived" I turned to see Klaus, Stefan and Damon standing behind us in their leather jackets and dark jeans. " well babe, mind perv and the sparklies were just telling us how Eddie boy corrupted my dear sister in-law and how I fixed it with a simple spell" I said in my sweet voice to Dammie. At this Rosalie smirked and scoffed at the same time. " What with your magic wand?" her tone laced with sarcasm. " no Rosie, I am half witch see-" I flung her against the wall. Emmett snarled at me. " Darlin' lets scoot" came a thick southern accent from behind me. Looks Jasper got here just in time. " Lets go guys" we jumped on/in our vehicles and sped to our mansion.


	9. Confrontation

**AN sorry my last chapter was so short I will try to make this one longer.**

" I FEEL A STORM BREWING GUYS" shouted Becca " geez Becks, all of us have supernatural hearing no need to shout" I mumbled covering my now throbbing ears. "WHATEVER YOU BIG BABY JUST GET DOWN HERE FAMILY MEETING" she shouted AGAIN! " fine we're coming " I grumbled and turned to Damon. " come-on babe unless you want Becca coming and getting us" he frowned " cant we stay a little longer " he pouted- damn he's good. " no Damon you cant now get your love bird asses down here" said Becks in a scary calm tone. We looked at each other before trudging downstairs.

"what was the need to calls this meeting dear sister" said Elijah " well dearest brother, I think all of us should confront the Cullen's even you Elijah." " and how do you propose that sister" said Nik " well ...-" And we spent the night plotting.

The next morning all of us prepared to confront the Cullen's.

I was wearing black leggings, a purple and grey tartan skirt, purple and black combat boots, a tight crop top saying ' don't mess with me' and finally a purple and black leather jacket. My awesome streaked hair was straightened and pulled into a high ponytail. I put on some thick black eyeliner and gave my eyes a smokey look. I completed my look with bright red lipgloss. Walking out of my room I saw the girls in similar outfits but in their signature colours. Finally the slow pokes that we call our boys walked out in jeans, t-shirts, biker boots and black leather jackets. their hair was spiked up in a messy style with gel. All in all they looked hot.

" Alright, lets go give a family of fairies a piece of minds" said the ever cheerful Lexi. Me, Damon, Elena, Becca, Lexi and Major jumped on our matching bikes - apart from colour. we got Elenas in white yesterday, while Elijah and Nik jumped in his other car a Maserati Granturismo black.

Off we sped to the Cullen's . We arrived and saw that all of them were there by their cars being in the driveway. " Ara, do we bother with the door?" said Nik smirking. " Do we ever?" I replied with an equally wide grin, " Damon please do the honours" he grinned and stalked forward. CRASH. We're in.

You could here the growling form outside, we all grinned mischievously and ran in. " thanks for the warm welcome sparklies" Lexi said her tone laced with sarcasm when she noticed them in a fighting stance. " well you did just break down our door you bitch" growled Rosalie " well Rosie-posie that was me, you see I always thought doors were for losers" said Damon.

" Hello I'm Carlisle, the head of the family and this is Tanya. Edwards mate, you know everyone else I understand." said DR sparkles.

"Okay I am Elijah the oldest 'living' original and Ara's brother" said my dear brother " I am Niklaus a hybrid and Ara's older brother. A little warning - I will tear you to shreads" he gave them a harsh look. " I am Rebecca, Ara's twin and I will torture you for eternity" she smirked and I laughed. " I am Lexi Ara's best friend" she looked scary " I am Damon Salvatore. Ara's mate" he stood closer to me "Stefan Salvatore Ara's brother in law" he growled. "Elena, Stefan's mate and Ara's sister in law" she hissed. " and I am Major Jasper Whitlock. Second most feared vampire in the world, other then Minor of course" Damn MJ looked scary.

" now we hear you're building an army. care to explain why." good old Klaus straight to the point. For once Dr sparkles looked ready to kill.


End file.
